Dark
Born in the Spring of 2005, Dark is a Peruvian drug dealer who grew up in the the sewer, mostly eating Guinea pigs and dirt to survive. But after he got caught and sent to jail for 5 years he moved in with his parents gave up the drug game and now aspires to become a rapper. Dark is trying to prove that even though his skin is Brown he can still shine. Some say all that Dark achieved is amazing considering he is only 10 years old. Dark is also known for his prowess in gaming dominating his low 2k bracket with his innovative gameplay on Invoker and Shadow Fiend. Boasting a 43% winrate, Dark is a celebrity at his local cabinas. Music Career Darks rap career has hit a standstill as being mute makes him unable to actually rap, but a professional League of legends player known as Rottis met him in the 2k Dota bracket and told dark that his game play was like music to his ears, this gave Dark the encouragement to keep on trying to become a famous musician. Dark and Beasty Dark and Beasty originaly met in the underground rap scene, through soundcloud. Sharing and liking eachothers tracks without actually listening to them, they formed a bond and talking every day. Beasty was very impressed that Dark had managed to make rap songs while being mute, however Dark did not feel the same way about Beasty. Dark felt that Beasty "didn't rap from the heart", and that his lyrics were "utter trash". Dark joined the BOFC in late 2015 to try and spark a rivalery with Beasty, because he felt like he had surpassed him lyricly and musically. Dark began calling Beasty a fuckboy, and stating that "your music is shit", and that he would rather listen to Lil Wayne (his favorite rapper). The admin of the BOFC, Space Cowboy, had to break up the fight, and suggested that the two take place in a rap battle to try and squash the beef. Both parties agreed to make a diss track, and Dark suggested they both use a Lil Wayne beat, and they agreed. After 24 hours, the agreed amount of time, Beasty posted the SAB (Dark Diss) to the BOFC offical chat. Dark however, didn't post anything because he is mute, and cannot rap. Dark however had a change of heart after the whole ordeal, saying that "yo man, that lil wayne line is 100% true, im sexually attracted to lil wayne and im a hater, ur music is so good i love u". No screenshots of that message exists, however Beasty asserts that dark said this to him. Death In 2015, Dark was shot and killed in a risky peruvian cocaine dealing, and was annouced dead at the crime scene. Since his death many of his closest friends and fans have commited suicide, stating that "without dark, theres no point to live". There exists a video made in the memory of Dark. Dark will coninue to DIE DIE DIE in our hearts forever. Category:Beasty Friends